Set Me Up
by kissinginparis
Summary: Just a one-shot, Wally/Kuki hinting of Hoagie/Abby


Hoagie P. Gilligan couldn't help but to hold back his laughter, his eyes were practically dancing with amusement. The tall boy in front of him was staring at him as if what the questions he had been bothering Hoagie with were a life or death situation.

"So what do you think?" The boy asked again glancing around every once in a while. Hoagie was used to this by now, the constant persistence of the boys at Gallagher High School trying to pounce on his friend Kuki Sanban. She was lively, full of energy, kind, caring, and over all gorgeous. She was like the younger sister Hoagie had never wanted but loved anyway. The only problem that stood between Kuki and any boy at their high school was one very tall, toned, Australian jock that would knock anyone who tried to get near her, senseless, Wallabee Beatles.

"Hello?" The boy asked again, he was a junior while Hoagie and his friends were only sophomores.

"Oh, yeah? What were you saying again?" Hoagie asked, he had been staring at Abigail Lincoln who was sitting next to Kuki rolling her eyes as Kuki animatedly talked to one of her cheerleading friends.

"Oh I was wondering if you could maybe I don't know, set me up?" Hoagie almost burst out with laughter, this guy was acting like he was a computer that needed to be "set up", he was insane. Hoagie's azure blue eyes looked over to the other side of Kuki Sanban where a very agitated Wallabee sat drumming his fingers on the table before him boring his eyes into the back of the junior standing before Hoagie. S_o maybe Wally isn't that dumb_, thought Hoagie smiling, he had obviously understood what they were talking about.

"Uh, why don't you ask him?" Hoagie said trying to keep from the fit of laughter that was sure to come as he pointed a shaky finger towards Wallabee.

"Uhm, dude do you know who that is?" The junior whispered.

Hoagie nodded still highly amused, "Yeah, of course I know, he's my _best friend._" The junior took a step back as if he were walking into enemy territory, and the enemy territory seemed to have very powerful nucs. that would explode any second.

"I don't know, doesn't he have like a thing for Sanban?" Hoagie grinned and then shrugged.

"Why don't you find out? Plus he is the closest to her." Hoagie added.

"Maybe I don't need a date anymore."

"Oh too bad, I'm sure Kuki would have looked forward to it." The junior and Hoagie both turned in her direction where she was telling a grinning Wally a story with both her hands thrown up in the air with her cheerleading friends laughing. Both couldn't help but smile, Hoagie in an elderly way and the junior in a "thats hot", way which very much displeased Hoagie.

"Maybe..."

"Just talk to him." Hoagie said thinking of how brilliant he was to instate this grand plan as he gestured to Wally to come over, who then grumbled something to Kuki and her friends who seemed to be admiring him and laughing at everything he said,_ everything_.

"What do yah want?" Wally said nodding in an annoyed manner at the junior, not even looking at him.

"Well Tim here wanted to talk to you. I have to buy lunch so be back in a second." Hoagie said walking over to the lunch line, amused by his own mischievous antics.

From where he was standing he could see the junior, Tim, say something sheepishly to which Wally nodded and said something to Tim. Tim replied looking a little nervous and Wally's eyes grew to a size unknown to man and then said, "WHAT THE CRUD?!"

The whole cafeteria was watching including the lunch ladies, it was only Kuki who continued to talk, completely oblivious to everything around her, she was still continuing her story and even her friends were glancing over to Wally. Tim said something else that seemed like an "Uhh...sorry?" To which Wallabee glared and then surprisingly smirked.

The cafeteria seemed to start with chatter again, even though everyone was still watching Wallabee and Tim. Wallabee then said something like a "Yes." to which Hoagie almost dropped his lunch tray. This wasn't working. Then without notice Tim started to walk away pulling his hand back in a fist as if to say YES and his friends nodded and gave their congrats until Tim tripped over the shoe of the tall blonde and fell face first into a bowl of soup. Hoagie who could no longer contain his amusement laughed along with everyone in the room.

"There, I cruddy set you up." Wallabee said walking back over to Kuki's table casually as if it were an every day matter, which it indeed was.

* * *

_Totally suckish but I just had the itch to write something, and no not a rash(x_

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


End file.
